


Dad I don't need a butler!

by Dianciara



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianciara/pseuds/Dianciara
Summary: Charlie Magne is the princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith.And she has a butler named Alastor! He take care of her but all this relationship is growing into something...more than simple friends?(warning charlastor fanfic)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	1. A...Butler?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Magne is the princess of Hell, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. Even if she's an adult, her parents think that she can't take of herself and so, they give her a butler. Not an ordinary one, a Radio Demon butler!

  


Charlie Magne is the princess of Hell, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. Even if she’s a grown lady who can live by herself, she has always her parents on her shoulders who always help her and treat her like a little girl, which is really annoying. Charlie lives by her own in a fancy house, she also owns an hotel and everything is going well ! But not for her parents… Charlie is not really in good terms with her parents, even if she loves them and wish them the best, she really hates their obsession of legacy (especially her dad)

One day, Charlie accepts to dinner with her parents because she misses them actually. Unfortunaly, her parents didn’t share the same feeling. Everything she does, her parents refuse because they are scared that « baby might have a imperfection » which is obviously not that. Charlie thought that was very rude but didn’t say anything because she doesn’t want to ruin this dinner with a stupid discord.

When they finally dinner, Lilith cannot help herself to ask her daughter about the hotel.

" Well my sweet daughter, how’s your hotel doing ? " asks Lilith

" Bad. We don’t have not many clients and our staff is lacking. The hotel is on ruin and everyone is mocking us... " says Charlie with a sad face

" Well they are right ! This idea is stupid ! " says directly Lucifer

Lilith gave him a death glare to warning him, Lucifer understand it and excuses him towards Charlie.

" Okay maaaaybe they aren’t right to mocking you, this idea is still completly impossible and not realist at all ! "

" Please Charlie don’t listen to your Father- "

" No I understand but I will prove you that you are wrong ! " says Charlie determined

" Well my daughter, I hope that you are wrong but let’s change the subject " Lucifer declared " I have something to tell you Charlie and it’s for your good "

" Hum…Okay, what is it ? " asks Charlie

" You see, we love you but we can’t leave you alone " says Lilith with a gentle tone

" You are unorganized Charlie, everything you do is always falling apart and you are always doing a mess ! " says Lucifer with a strict voice

" That’s… That’s not true Dad ! I’m organized and I can live on my own ! " says Charlie on her Dad

« Charlie, stop lying. I know, you know, everyones know that you can’t live by yourself. You can’t cook, you can’t clean, look at your room and your hotel dammit ! " screams Lucifer at her daughter

Charlie feels really offended and runs from the house. She knows that they are right, she knows that she’s the one who’s wrong but she hates to admit it.

" Great Luci, now you ruined everything. " says Lilith before she goes back to her bedroom

" Urgh, c'mon Lili! It's not that dramatic! We will have the chance another time. " says Lucifer

  


* * *

  


After that scene, she goes to her bestfriend, Vaggie, in a café, to explain her sorrow.

" Fuck them Charlie. " says Vaggie " They’re just grumpy old parents who doesn’t like to see their child hit the adulthood. "

" But I’m already an adult Vaggie ! I’m like, the oldest demon in the Hell ! " laughs Charlie at her own remark

" Don’t worry Charlie when the hotel will redeem his first demon you will see their shocked face ! » Vaggie grabs her shoulders and give her a smile Charlie hugs her and says " Thank you " and goes back home.

  


* * *

After a couple weeks, she goes back to dinner with her parents who promised a " surprise " for her.

" So… About that surprise, what is it ? " asks Charlie

Lilith answers :

" It’s something who will help you a lot for your projects, but also for your private life ! "

Charlie didn’t understand that much but then her father added :

" It’s an old friend of me and I guarantee that you will safe with him "

Charlie started to understand.

" Wait, you actually gave me a butler ?! " says Charlie completly shocked by this situation

" It was for the best " says Lilith

" Do you know that I’m actually the oldest demon with you ?! That I’m not some little baby who needs a nanny ?! " screams Charlie

" Well you don’t act like a grown ass women ! » answers Lucifer « You have to prove me that I can call you a "women" Charlie ! But for now you will have a butler who will watch all your actions and who will take care of you ! "

Then, someone knock the door. Lucifer goes to open and his eyes opened with joy.

" When we talk about the Devil ! Come my old friend ! You are the welcome. "

Charlie who was already panicked at the idea of having a butler, was more shocked by _WHO_ was the butler.

" The… The Radio Demon?! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it guys!  
I hope you liked this chapter even if there was nothing interessing now! There will be more chapter of course  
(Next chapter our favorite gentlemen will appear uwu)  
Thank you again!


	2. The Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radio Demon has shown himself and he already do his charming tricks!

" The… The Radio Demon?! "

That’s what she said, seeing this old friend of her dad. That was Alastor, aka the Radio Demon. One of the most powerful demon in Hell who is well know for all his sins in this place. She can’t believe her eyes, Alastor will be her butler, that DUDE who is famous because he’s a dangerous criminal will take care of the Princess of Hell.  
  


" Well well, Salutations Princess of Hell, Charlie Magne ! It feels like a dream to meet the Princess of Hell in person ! I’m so happy to have the honor to see you " says Alastor by kissing her hand, smiling and staring at her right to her eyes.

Charlie blushes at his remarks towards her but she was really embaressed at the moment  
  


" Y-Yeah, me too a pleasure to meet you Radio De- O-Oh I mean ! A-Alastor... " says Charlie

She was very embaressed, this man was saying all those sweet words in front of her parents and also was very touchy. She got to escape to his tricks but he was glancing at her with a charming look

She goes right straight to her dad for more details :  
  


" So, your old friend is the Radio Demon and he’s gonna be my butler ? " says Charlie right to her father  
  


" Yep " awnsers her father with a smirk  
  


" And you know that he is dangerous and I can have problems with that ? " questions Charlie

" Yep " says again her father with the same smirk  
  


" And you know that he can’t be trusted ? "  
  


" Aw c’mon sweetie, he has signed a contract with me so I can guarentee that you can trust him " said Lucifer

Charlie looked at him suspecious. Did he just said contract ?  
  


" Wait Dad, you did a contract with him ? But you know the rule with him ! No deal ! "

" Charlie a contract it’s not the same as a deal, he just signed a paper to approve that he will not betray me and that he will take care of you. There was no deal. If he think that he can betray me, the paper will be a prove to exterminate him. "

That last setence scared Charlie. When she looked at the direction of Alastor for seeing his reaction, he was just playing with his microphone alive, not giving much attention to the family except Charlie. He was always staring at Charlie with an amused look. Lucifer saw that and he didn’t like it. Charlie was a little bit scared of having Alastor has a butler but she calmed down when his father said :

" Everything is okay, he will take care of you " smiles Lucifer at her daughter  
  


Charlie more relaxed, goes towards Alastor. "So...Alastor, you are now my butler "

  
" Thank you for aggreing with that my dear ! " laughs Alastor " Now, shall we go ? " said Alastor by taking her hand and leading her to a little dance towards the door  
  


" A-Ah ! W-Wait!!! " says Charlie before the door closes by herself

" That fucker...Just taking my daughter like I sold it! " says Lucifer in irritation. He saw his look on her daughter and he didn’t like it  
  
" Don’t worry Honey " says Lilith by giving him a kiss " She will be alright with him "

" But what if-! " says Lucifer really angry at Alastor

" She will be **alright "** Lilith just cut him down before he starts to scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading that chapter! I've seen the comments and thank you for your advises! And I didn't except that many people will see that fanfiction! Thank you very much!!!


	3. My new butler Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Charlie has a new butler Alastor! She shall now live and be with him! She wants to know more about him and why he wants to be her butler

Charlie just got her butler, Alastor. He was in pretty mood, always smiling and singing around her and walked towards the town. Charlie was terribly confused, she will now live a new life with that man. A man that she cannot trust due to his rank on this sinful land. Charlie really flustered had to say something : 

" Hey ! Why did you do this ? " says Charlie while stopping him 

  


" Do what my dear Princess ? " says Alastor sweetly 

  


" I mean, you have any reasons to be my butler and to accept my Dads offer, also I didn’t said Goodbye to my Dad and Mom ! That’s really not nice of you ! " says Charlie while she puffed her cheeks 

  


" Well, well you know what I am, a sinner ! I don’t need to be nice ! But seriously I did this because we don’t need to lost our times with some farewells. 

  


" He pauses himself turning straight to her and looking deeply to her eyes " And you’re right, I don’t have any reasons to be your butler but all this I will explain it on the road. Okay, my dear ?" says Alastor with a sweet smile of his. 

  


Charlie a little bit charmed by his smile and sweet tone, agreed with him. They walked throught town and of course many lays eyes on them. Not really on Charlie but on Alastor. Alastor was that demon who actually many feared him but others idolized him. Many womens were the ones who called Charlie a slut, a bitch and other slurs towards her. Alastor just talked with her with enjoyment to cheer her up : 

  


" Well Charlie ! Oh I beg you my pardon but can I call you with your name ? " Chalie just nods with a smile to answer his question " Great ! So Charlie, what want you ask me first ? Anything is fine, I will answer it ! " says Alastor 

  


" Well first of all, how my father have thought to call you for that contract ? " asks Charlie 

  


" I don’t remember well, but I was sure walking and then he came towards me and said to me things like he needs a butler for his daughter. What a funny guy he was !" laughs Alastor

  


Charlie looked at him with a confused look :

  


" And you accepted it... ? "

  


" Oh of course yes ! If I didn’t accept I would be a man dead ! " he jokes again but then he got his serious look " No but seriously, I agreed for my own enjoyment...And for you! " says Alastor

  


Charlie stayed silent as they walked in direction of the hotel. He just says that he is interessed by her, which makes her blush. Alastor just seeing this laughed and give her a smug smirk. Charlie couldn’t help to ask :

  


" And…What enjoyment is that? " asks Charlie 

  


Alastor just walked, spins around himself and dark reddish magic appeared around him. The magic was terrifying but wet really comfortating. He lands his eyes into her and grab her by the waist and says : 

  


"My enjoyment is you my dear"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!   
I'm sorry if it's a little bit confusing or bad written!  
Yeah Alastor is more lovely in my AU yeah XD  
Sorry if I did any mistakes!  
Thank you again!


	4. Negative Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, her new butler, reminded Charlie many bad things. She is now upset about it

" I’m sorry but what ? " did say Charlie when she heard Alastor  
  
" You heard me my dear, you are my enjoyment ! All of your character is an enjoyment ! » answered Alastor. He squeezed her red cheeks and give her sweet look « All of that fuss on that interview was so splendid and fantastic ! It’s been so long that I didn’t feel that feeling ! It was since what ? Maybe on the 1930’s ? Hahaha it was a really good time " dreamed Alastor while he talks to himself  
  
Charlie was a little bit uncomfortable because all of the events that happening to her. First of the things, her parents aren’t supportive except maybe for her mother. Secondly, that interview. The interview was made a couple months ago but it’s still hurtful to remember. The public laughing at her, that host insulting her, her parents disappointed of her, this journey was her worst nightmare. And third, him. That man who just showed up and became her butler. She didn’t hate him but she was scared of him, she knows that at any moment, a monster can show up from that man and she will be in big trouble. For now, she will be a " good girl " for her parents and accepting their choices.  
  
Charlie pushed the door of the hotel, letting a faint light in the hall. Alastor just walked by and was observing the place. 

It was very dusty and not in good state,  the place was actually falling apart, the food was not present, the decoration was not really fancy and there were many portraits of Charlie and her family.  Alastor was really surprised about the hotel, he didn’t think that the situation was THAT  catastrophic. 

"  Well I didn’t think that  you needed that much a butler but now I understand your Father ! " Alastor was teasing at her, which not amused Charlie.

Charlie just sit on the couch  with an upset look because of all those bad memories, Alastor in the other way just watched the pictures on the wall with a smug.  As he looked at Charlie he immediatly talk :  
  
" Well you don’t have any other questions ? "

Charlie  looked at him surprisingly, she totally forgot about that ! Now that she thinks about it she has so many questions to him. Will he really help her ? If yes, how long ? Will he try to trick her ?  Should she trust him ? All of that was going throught her head. She shakes her head to clear her mind and asked one question :  
  
" Okay, so what was the content of the contract ? » was her question. She said it with a little cute sad tone.  
  
Alastor was thinking with a big smile. He just turns on himself then said " I don’t remember well my apologise ! But I’m sure that this little guy remember it ! " as he said it, he just  knocks his microphone and put it still on the ground. The microphone opened an golden eye. Charlie was surprised and even more when it begins to talk :  
  
" The content was that this young fellow here will work for the Princess of Hell , Charlie Magne for 1 year till the Extermination Day ! It will help her for her personal needs and not her professional (like her hotel) ! He will wear an uniform of the choice of the Princess and he will have the duty to protect her. If he didn’t respect the contract, he will be judged for a torture worse than death! "

Alastor just took the microphone on his hand with a proud face but it changes to a regular fake smile of his, Charlie had a empty look. She heard it right, he will not help her for the hotel. Her dad, once more, is trying to ruin her dreams. She had some hope with Alastor because she thinked that he can improve the life in the hotel but no ! Her dad ruined everything !   
As she thinked about that, she was boiling of rage, she was so angry that she showed her demon side. Red blood eyes, horns like her mother, sharp theeth, long claws, this was her. She throwed a little fire into one of the portraits of her father but as soon as she did it, she regret it.  


Alastor was just here, watching her, and thinking how interesting was the Princess of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's a repost because Google Translate was being a brat, translated my English work in French and I accidently save it in French.  
I'm so sorry!!!  
Anyway guys, Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!!!!  
This fanfic will soon have 2000 hits!!  
Thank you thank you soooo much  
Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaah thank you for reading it!!!  
It's my first fanfic ever here so I'm not really confortable with this site hehe...  
But I'm glad to be posting here! (Even thought I'm not English)  
Thank you again for reading it!


End file.
